Closer
by chibisasukekun
Summary: Hidup sebatang kara sejak kecil, hanyalah satu-satunya harta yang dimiliki Naruto, seorang penulis novel internet. Keberuntungan mungkin tidak berpihak padanya, kepolosan malah membuatnya ditipu habis-habisan oleh Sai dan Ino.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Author: Chibisasukekun

Rated: T

Pairing: Naru x Saku & Sasu x Hina

Summary:

Hidup sebatang kara sejak kecil, hanyalah satu-satunya harta yang dimiliki Naruto, seorang penulis novel internet. Keberuntungan mungkin tidak berpihak padanya, kepolosan malah membuatnya ditipu habis-habisan oleh Sai dan Ino.

Rupanya, kedua sahabatnya itu membutuhkan uang dalam jumlah banyak karena Ino hamil. Dan satu-satunya jalan adalah mengirim Naruto ke Konohagakure dengan alasan memenangkan undian. Ketika sang pemilik tidak ada, rumah mewahnya dijual dan uangnya dibawa kabur keduanya.

Naruto yang tidak tahu sama sekali terdampar di negeri yang asing, sempat gembira karena bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan aktris yang sedang naik daun Sakura Haruno. Perkenalan mereka berubah memburuk setelah bocah malang itu muntah tepat dipangkuan sang aktris akibat kebanyakan makan ramen.

Akibatnya, Sakura menolak membantu saat Naruto kehabisan uang. Namun, sikapnya langsung berubah saat tahu lelaki itu mengenal Sasuke yang juga sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Mengira bisa mendapatkan pria itu kembali dari musuh lamanya Hinata, Sakura dibuat gigit jari saat tahu kalau ia telah dibohongi Naruto. **Review agar cerita di update!**

Pengenalan Tokoh:

Naruto Uzumaki  
Polos dan lugu sehingga mudah dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain, itulah sifat dasar Naruto yang malah membawanya bertemu dengan perempuan yang paling disebalinya : Sakura. Semula memutuskan untuk menikah supaya bisa kembali memiliki rumahnya yang direbut secara 'paksa', siapa sangka Naruto malah mengenal sisi lain dari sang 'istri ' yang mungkin sejak semula tidak disangkanya sama sekali. Satu hal yang paling tidak disukanya adalah panggilan 'kesayangan' bocah tolol dari Sakura.

Sakura Haruno  
Keras kepala, sombong, dan tidak mau kalah, pokoknya hampir semua sifat jelek melekat dalam diri perempuan yang berprofesi sebagai bintang film ternama ini. Siapa sangka dibalik semuanya, Sakura adalah tipe orang yang tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya secara terbuka. Sudah tentu, semua itu berubah setelah dirinya mengenal Naruto, yang membuatnya belajar banyak tentang arti memperhatikan perasaan orang lain. Pelan-pelan, Sakura mulai jatuh cinta pada gadis yang hampir setiap hari selalu bertengkar dengannya itu.

Sasuke Uchiha

Tenang, dingin, dan penuh kalkulasi, sosok lelaki satu ini merupakan idaman dari banyak wanita yang menginginkan figur lelaki sempurna. Kerap membantu Naruto saat mengalami masalah dengan Sakura, hati Sasuke mulai bergetar akibat keinginannya untuk selalu melindungi gadis itu. Bahkan di luar kebiasaan, ia sempat berniat untuk merebut Sakura dari suaminya yang sah, terutama setelah tahu kalau pernikahan tersebut adalah bagian dari skenario, sebelum akhirnya bersikap gentleman dan mundur.

Hinata Hyuuga  
Menyukai Sasuke sejak lama, Hinata memutuskan untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan mendekati Naruto yang tanpa sengaja mencintainya. Sayang, keputusannya tersebut kalah cepat dari Sakura yang lebih dulu 'menikahi' pemuda itu. Ia terus berusaha berada disamping Sasuke sebagai sekertaris sekaligus adik angkatnya yang tanpa sengaja malah mengintimidasi Sakura dengan segala kelebihannya.

Happy Reading!


	2. Dumb and Foolishness!

**Dumb and Foolishness**

Pagi yang cerah di Sunagakure. Matahari bersinar begitu indah, angin sepoi-sepoi menghiasi sejuknya suasana pantai. Naruto sangat senang tinggal di rumah peninggalan ayahnya itu. Rumah yang telah memberinya berkah dan juga rumah yang pada akhirnya membawanya pada malapetaka.

Setiap pagi, Naruto selalu berlari mengitari pantai untuk ber-olahraga sembari menikmati hawa pantai yang indah ini. Saat ia kembali ke rumah, siapa sangka, dua sahabatnya, Sai dan Ino, tengah melirik-lirik rumah bagusnya itu.

" Wah, sayang sayang! Lihat deh! Lukisannya bagus sekali! Ya ampun! Tangganya juga seperti dilapisi emas! Pasti harga jual rumah ini sangat tinggi! Hihihi" seru Ino dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hey kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begini di rumahku?" ujar Naruto sambil menarik lengan kedua sahabatnya untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

"N-narutooo.. Kami kesini membawa kabar baik untukmu!" seru Sai sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Ahhh, omong kosong kau Sai! Cepat kalian keluar! Kalau tidak, aku panggil satpam nih untuk menyeret kalian!" jawab Naruto kesal.

"Eitsss..Dengarkan aku dulu Naruto! Kau telah memenangkan undian untuk pergi berlibur ke Konohagakure gratis! Ihiiiy! Selamat ya kawan!" kata Sai sambil memeluk Naruto dan memasang senyum palsunya itu. Ia pun menyerahkan sebuah kupon sebagai tanda bukti bahwa ia memang mendapatkan undian.

Dasar memang tolol dan terlalu lugu, Naruto langsung loncat kesenangan dan segera naik ke atas untuk menge-pak barang-barangnya yang akan ia bawa ke Konohagakure.

"Te-tenang Naruto! Serahkan urusan rumahmu pada kami! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja hingga kau pulang nanti! Percayalah!" Ino meyakinkan Naruto.

Ia pun dengan berat hati memberikan kunci rumahnya kepada Sai dan Ino dengan harapan rumahnya tetap terawat dan bersih sampai ia pulang nanti.

Sesampainya di airport, Naruto langsung disambut dengan meriah oleh para wartawan yang seksi repot meng-shoot seorang aktris muda yang cantik. Aktris itu adalah Sakura Haruno, bintang film dan model yang sangat terkenal.

"Wah wah wah! Sangat beruntung sekali aku ini! Baru sampai saja, sudah disambut oleh aktris papan atas!" Ujar Naruto dengan semangatnya.

Setelah melihat aktris cantik, Naruto-pun menemukan sebuah stall Ramen Ichiraku. Kesempatan emas ini tidak mungkin ia lewati begitu saja. Karena liburan ini gratis pikirnya, maka semua uangnya ia habiskan untuk menyantap Ramen favoritnya itu.

"AHHHH... Nikmatnya mendapat undian gratis... tambah 1 mangkok lagi ya!"

Saat memasuki pesawat, Naruto terlihat sibuk mendorong koper dan menjinjing tas ranselnya yang super penuh. Sampai akhirnya, ia-pun terduduk sudah dengan kondisi memangku tas dan perjalanan-pun dimulai.

"Maaf nona,bisa bergeser sedikit? Sepertinya kau terlalu maruk tempat ya?" Ujar Naruto dengan tampang konyolnya.

"Bicara apa kau, hah? Kau tak tahu aku membayar pesawat ini sangat mahal? Sekarang kau malah memintaku bergeser? Jangan harap!" ujar gadis yang memakai kacamata hitam tersebut.

"Ehhh? Galak sekali dirimu... Ya sudah lah.. Aku akan mencoba bertahan sampai landing nanti.."

Naruto yang merasa kesempitan dan mabuk naik pesawat itu tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Dia-pun memuntahi blazer gadis tersebut.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan BODOH! Baju ini baru ku beli di Paris kemarin! Harganya saja ku jamin lebih mahal dari gajimu selama setahun! Aaaaaaaa!"

Gadis itu dengan spontan melepas blazernya dan melemparnya kepada Naruto. Ia pun segera kabur karena tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Sudah ku bilang dari tadi, sebaiknya kau bergeser!" Ujar Naruto kesal sambil memasukan blazer mahal itu ke dalam kantong plastik.

Pesawat sudah landing. Saat itu, Naruto benar-benar kebingungan karena uangnya sudah habis dipakai untuk makan Ramen Ichiraku di Airport. Ia-pun bergegas pergi ke Hotel Oclare, hotel yang disebut-sebut Sai dan Ino, tempat yang telah di booking untuknya.

Hotel Oclare adalah hotel bintang lima dengan fasilitas yang super mewah. Saat ia check in di receptionist, Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan olehnya. Orang itu sedang tidak berbicara dalam bahasa Romaji.

Dewa penyelamat sepertinya datang untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Sosok laki-laki yang sangat ganteng, putih, bersih, keren, dan maskulin itu membantunya men-translate pembicaraan receptionist itu. Namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Maaf, tapi namamu tidak terdaftar disini. Kau mau aku men-checkin untukmu?" Kata Sasuke.

"EHH! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN! JANGAN-JANGAN? SAI DAN INO? AH! LIAT SAJA MEREKA BERDUA! TIDAK AKAN SELAMAT NANTI!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

Setelah mendapat kunci kamar, Naruto bergegas menuju lift .Di Lift, rupanya, ia bertemu lagi dengan gadis berkacamata hitam yang ia muntahi di pesawat. Dan ternyata, gadis itu adalah si aktris cantik, Sakura!

"Kau! Kau juga menginap disini? Ya Tuhan, kenapa Engkau mengujiku dengan cara seperti ini!" Seru Sakura sambil meringis.

"Siapa juga yang mengira kau bisa disini! Asal kau tau,aku bisa sampai di tempat ini karena ditipu temanku! Ternyata kau, aku... ahh... salah alamat aku bisa ngefans sama artis seperti kau ini!"

"Banyak omong! Makanya bodoh jangan dipiara! Beruntung kau tak kusuruh ganti rugi bajuku! Cih!" jawab Sakura sambil mengepal kedua lengannya dan membuang muka.

Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto mengalami fertigo yang luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Sahabatnya sendiri telah menipunya dengan tujuan yang masih belum ia ketahui dan uangnya pun raib sudah karena Ramen Ichiraku. Ia langsung mencuci Blazer yang telah ia muntahi, dan berencana mengembalikannya ke Sakura esok hari. Setelah mencuci, ia pun tertidur pulas saking capeknya.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto melihat ada jumpa pers besar-besaran di hall hotel tersebut. Disana terlihat ada Sasuke, Sakura dan para kru-kru yang ikut bertugas. Ide cemerlang-pun langsung melintas di benak Naruto. Satu-satunya hal yang ia fokuskan sekarang adalah kembali ke Suna dan menyelamatkan rumahnya.

Wartawan terus menerus menyorot Sakura yang berjalan bersama kru-krunya. Naruto-pun berusaha menyelinap agar bisa berbicara dengan Sakura. Kebetulan saat itu Sasuke telah pulang.

"Oii! Aku mau berbicara denganmu! Ini sangat penting! Tolong dengarkan aku sekali ini saja! Oiii!"

"Apa maumu bocah tolol! Tak puas kau telah memuntahi baju mahalku?"

" Ini serius! Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan!"

Karena tarikan Naruto, gesper yang Sakura pakai-pun lepas. Hal itu membuat Sakura memanas dan menarik Naruto ke ruangan kosong sebelah.

"Argghhhh... APA YANG KAU MAU!"

"Kau ternyata mengenal Sasuke Uchiha ya? Ngomong-ngomong dulu dia itu ada hubungan spesial denganku...! Hehehe.. Kau tahu, dia selalu membicarakan tentangmu setiap bertemu denganku.. "

"K-kau? Hu-hu-hubungan? Apa itu benar! Jangan berusaha menipuku ya!"

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak percaya, aku pergi... Oh ya, ini blazer-mu sudah aku cuci bersih.. Tenang aku enggak penyakitan kok.." Sahut Naruto sambil melempar blazer itu ke arah Sakura.

"Ehh! Tunggu! Emang dia bicara apa tentangku padamu? Tolong ceritakan!"

"Hmm, ada uang ada informasi.. Masalahnya, dia tadi terburu-buru sampai meninggalkanku.. Aku tidak punya ongkos untuk pulang..."

"Berapa-pun yang kau mau akan ku kasih! Sekarang ceritakan!"

Naruto tertawa sembari mengangkat kopernya untuk keluar dari hotel. Rencananya berhasil dilaksanakan. Tak disangka, Sakura sama saja bodohnya dengan dirinya. Karena uang sudah ditangan, sekarang waktunya dia untuk kembali ke Sunagakure dan menghabisi 2 sahabat liciknya itu.

**Sorry yah readers kalau ada salah-salah kata! New comers saya! Ini cerita pertamax hehehe! Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke Uchiha dalam cerita ini berprofesi sebagai direktur dari sebuah perusahaan media besar. Di chapter berikutnya, akan lebih banyak cerita seru NaruSaku-nya! Stay tune and review for update! Arigatou!**


	3. What The Hell?

**Nextnya nih!**

**What The Hell?**

"Ahh! Akhirnya sampai juga!" Naruto meremas-remas saku celananya mencari kunci untuk membuka pintu. Dia lupa kalau kunci rumahnya telah diberikan pada Ino dan Sai. Tapi untungnya, dia sudah meletakkan kunci cadangan yang sengaja ia kubur di dalam pot bunga. Dasar Naruto, laki-laki ber-akal banyak tapi gampang ketipu.

Setelah masuk kedalam rumah, kondisi saat itu sangat berantakan. Bekas cat dimana-mana, ada beberapa lukisan baru yang sebelumnya ia tak pernah lihat. Ada juga lampu chandelier besar disamping tangga yang meliuk, dan masih banyak lagi. Melihat semua ini, Naruto jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh 2 sahabat jahilnya itu. Ia pikir semua barang-barang ini tengah dipersiapkan Sai dan Ino sebagai hari kepulangannya dari Konoha.

Malam-pun tiba, Naruto bersantai di ruang TV sambil merendam kakinya dalam bak berisi air hangat. Tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi sebanyak 5 kali berturut-turut.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa melihat orang santai sedikit ya... SEBENTAR !"

Naruto berlari membukakan pintu. Ternyata, muncul dua orang berbadan besar menghadangnya dan memintanya untuk segera angkat kaki dari rumah yang ditinggalinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tinggal disini! Aku punya bukti bahwa aku tinggal disini! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengusirku! Ini kan rumah peninggalan ayahku!"

"Maksudmu, sertifikat ini? Atau check ini?"

"A-APA! K-kenapa jadi begini? SAIII INOOO!"

Akhirnya Naruto hengkang kaki dari rumah itu dan membawa koper di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Baru sehari pulang dari Konoha dengan capek dan menghabiskan sejumlah uang, ia sudah dihadapi cobaan berat lagi. Ia terus-menerus mencoba menelpon Hp Sai maupun Ino. Namun, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengangkat telponnya.

Tiba-tiba Hp Naruto berdering. Tanpa melihat nomor yang masuk ia langsung memaki-maki orang yang menelponnya itu.

"Halo, ini Naruto?"

"Ino! Dimana kau sekarang! Aku membutuhkan penjelasanmu terhadap 2 orang gendut di depan rumahku! Mereka masa mengaku-ngaku pemilik rumahku!"

"AKU SAKURA BODOH! Kau kesini sekarang. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Sesampainya di depan kafe, Naruto langsung memasuki ruangan VIP yang telah di pesan khusus oleh Sakura. Ternyata, ia tak sendirian. Di sebelah kirinya ada sesosok perempuan cantik berambut panjang biru keunguan yang bernama Hinata, dan disebelahnya ada Sasuke Uchiha! Perasaan kalut Naruto bertambah parah karena kebohongannya sendiri terhadap Sakura.

"Eh, jadi kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya.. Hehehe bagus deh kalau begitu.."

"Ya. Aku hanya membantunya untuk check in di Hotel Oclare karena receptionistnya tidak bisa berbahasa Romaji. Kami baru berkenalan hari itu."

"A-Apa kau bilang?"

Sakura dengan spontan menginjak kaki Naruto dan memasang muka gahar kepadanya. Karena malu, akhirnya mereka melanjutkannya dengan acara makan malam bersama. Ini adalah kesempatan yang baik bagi Naruto. Lapar yang dideritanya memang sudah tingkat dewa. Apalagi setelah mengangkat koper yang super berat kemanapun ia pergi.

"Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto. Ayo Hinata."

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura lalu memarahi Naruto dengan 1000 kata-kata non-manusiawi. Hal itu membuatnya sangat pusing. Bagaimana tidak, sejak tadi Sasuke hanya mengangguk bodoh mendengar pernyataan-pernyataan bohong Naruto dan pada akhirnya kebenaran terkuak sudah.

Naruto yang kesal dengan tidak sengaja menyundut hidung Sakura dengan sikutnya.

"Aaaaaaaa! Sakit bodohhh!"

Seusai makan malam, Naruto lalu bergegas ke kantor polisi untuk melaporkan kedua temannya.

"Percuma kau melapor kepada kami. Kalau memang benar temanmu telah menjual rumahmu beserta isinya dan sertifikat itu juga sudah berada di pemilik baru, maka kau harus klaim itu kepada si pemilik baru. Karena perjanjian ini hanya diketahui kedua belah pihak tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Akan kuberikan nama dan nomor telpon si pemilik baru. Nanti, kalau sudah ada bukti datanglah kemari biar langsung kami urus."

"I-ini.. Tidak mungkin.."

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Naruto segera kembali ke rumahnya. Karena masih memegang kunci serep, diapun tetap akan tinggal di dalam rumah itu sampai nanti Sakura datang. Pagi harinya, Sakura secara tidak disangka sudah datang dan mulai mengisi-ngisi rumah dengan berbagai furnitur yang telah dikirim. Naruto hanya melihat semua itu dari jendela kecil di atas kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura ingat ia akan meletakkan lemari baju di kamar atas. Karena terburu-buru, Naruto langsung menahan pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Namun, kerja kerasnya berbuah sia-sia. Tenaga Sakura bahkan melebihi laki-laki perkasa.

"KELUARRRR!"

Suara Sakura mengaung memenuhi seisi rumah. Kaca-kaca bergoyang seakan akan pecah karena suara ngejelengking yang tersebar. Naruto dengan spontan berlutut dan menahan kakinya.

"Kau tidak kasihan melihat betapa sengsaranya diriku? Hiks.. Aku ditipu teman dekatku sendiri. Katanya aku mendapat undian untuk ke Konohagakure. Sampai disana uangku raib semua, dan tidak ada yang namanya hadiah seperak-pun! Hiks... Setelah itu aku baru saja sampai dirumah dan berniat untuk berendam sambil nonton. Eh, tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan oleh 2 laki-laki gendut dan mereka menyeretku untuk keluar dari rumah ini.. Hiksss srooottt... Aku sudah menghampiri kantor polisi, tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena aku tak punya bukti apapun..Hiks hiks.. Ini adalah satu-satunya peninggalan ayahku untukku.. Sekarang, kalau rumah ini dijual padamu, AKU HARUS TINGGAL DIMANAAAAA?"

"Hmmmmm.. Keras juga hidupmu.. Pernyataanmu sedikit menyentuh hatiku.. Heh anak norak, kau boleh tinggal disini, tapi... Dalam mimpimu.."

**Okeoke guys! Ini memang aku ambil dari full house, tapi baca terus! Karena tidak semua chapter sama! Akan ada chapter-chapter yang fresh dan pastinya out from Full House! Review for update! **


End file.
